That Certain Something
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Pansy doesn't know what it is, only that Hermione just has it, and she can't get enough.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Please don't sue me.

Warnings: Ladies loving ladies explicitly

That Certain Something

"If the elders are to be believed, old crones that they are, families with old bloodlines, like mine, sometimes produce people who have the ability to detect purebloods from muggle born witches and wizards simply by smell. A sort of bloodhound if you will. You can imagine how valuable a talent like that could be when tracking down those mudbloods who were just oh so clever."

Pansy smiled as she watched her sleeping lover frown, her eyebrows furrowing as if she knew Pansy was talking about her and did not approve. She shifted onto her back uncomfortably before Pansy reached out and delicately smoothed out the wrinkles that had formed on her head. Pansy waited patiently for Hermione to settle down again with a soft sigh before continuing.

"Draco wouldn't talk about anything else the entire summer before our first year at Hogwarts. He'd somehow gotten it into his head that _he_ could sniff out all the vermin as he put it."

She didn't hesitate to roll her eyes despite her slumbering audience.

"If you ask me, it's nothing but a load of rubbish. Detecting someone's blood lineage by smell? Utterly ridiculous. Or at least I thought so, until I met you." She paused just long enough to twist one of many unruly curls around her finger.

"The first time I ever smelt _it_ was just before our sorting ceremony, something deep and earthy that I seemed to smell with my entire body, but it was only fleeting. There were so many nervous first years around and between us that I couldn't be sure _what_ I was smelling, or where it was coming from. Then you were chosen to be sorted first, naturally. After that it was whirlwind of sorting and feasting, new houses and new faces, and I was no longer thinking about that awfully wonderful smell."

Pansy shifted a bit closer, her naked flesh just barely grazing Hermione's, and she shuddered.

"I didn't smell it again until our third year. Care of Magical Creatures. That foolish oaf of a professor thought it would be a good idea to introduce us to a wild Hippogriff, not surprising. Harry Potter being chosen to meet it first, also not surprising. Nor was you rushing in front of everyone else, just in case he needed you, like always.

"What _was_ surprising was the smell that accompanied you as you pushed past everyone else. It was _the_ smell, the smell that sometimes plagued my dreams even if I couldn't remember them when I was awake. That maddening smell. It only made sense that I be certain that it was coming from you. So Draco and I shoved our way to the front of the class, for very different reasons, and I got my first full whiff of you.

"It was like," Pansy faltered as the memory washed over her, causing her to shiver. Her body pushed itself against Hermione's side of it's own volition and Pansy had to lick her suddenly dry lips before she could continue.

"It was like being drenched in the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. It was in my nose and mouth, on my skin, seeping into my very pores. It was just so _good_, I almost came that very first time. I'm not completely certain that I didn't lose consciousness for a brief moment. Even now, I get so wet just thinking about it."

As if to prove her point Pansy's hips jerked involuntarily against Hermione's and she had to bite back a moan so as not to wake the other girl. She took a few steadying breaths and began speaking in soft tones again, despite the warning signs that she was rapidly losing control.

"Well, after that I was no longer content with picking on any Gryffindor that passed my way. It had to be you and only you. I made you a walking target. You must understand it was the only way I could get close enough to that smell without alerting the others to what was happening to me. I _needed_ to be close to you.

"So I was merciless, because the more I taunted and teased you, the more I poked and prodded at that near saint-like patience of yours, the less space there was between us, until sometimes we were practically breathing the same air. And I enjoyed every single moment because it was the best I was ever going to get."

She paused again, taking a moment to appreciate just how much _skin_ her lover left on display, just for her. She leaned down to draw her nose over the elegant expanse of neck presented to her with Hermione's head turned away from her, and took a deep breath once her nose was buried in the soft curls at the base of the bookworm's skull. Hermione sighed, her body shifting closer to Pansy's even as she turned her head further away, giving the Slytherin all the permission she needed. She smiled, pressing a fleeting kiss below her ear.

"Thankfully that all changed," she whispered. "Or we might have torn each other apart in more unpleasant ways." She snickered at the thought.

"I'd been sneaking around the oaf's hut because there were rumors that he had a pregnant unicorn that he was tending to hidden away somewhere, and you know how much I like unicorns. I just needed to get away from Draco's dramatics for a while, and searching for a unicorn seemed like a good way to go about it.

"How could I know that you would be there? And even if I _had_ known, I don't think I could've stayed away. Such was the power you had over me. Naturally you found me and went off on this tangent about how _evil_ Slytherin's were without giving me a chance to explain. I suppose logically it would make sense to assume that I was up to no good, what with the Malfoys calling for the head of the Hippogriff responsible for harming their son. But for once in your life you were wrong. And do you remember what I said when you finally let me speak?

"'Piss off you insufferable know-it-all, mudbloods don't get to tell me what to do.'" She whispered almost seductively, her tongue flicking at the other girl's earlobe and causing her to whine pitifully in her sleep.

"Oh but I didn't mean it." Pansy was quick to soothe. "I was just under so much pressure. Draco was starting to notice my special interest in you and making a big fuss about it in front of everyone. And then there was you, everywhere I turned. You were there when I slept, when I ate, you were in my ears, fogging my mind, and driving me mad. It felt as if I were being consumed by you and for a moment I just wanted it all to _stop_."

Hermione's hand shot out to grasp her hip, and Pansy froze, worried her near frantic explanation had finally awoken the other girl. But Hermione simply sighed her name, as if trying to ease whatever was plaguing her lover before settling back into sleep. Pansy stayed silent another moment, trying to calm her racing heart even as her skin thrilled where Hermione was still grasping her, before picking up where she left off.

"And then you kissed me, or perhaps I kissed you, the memory is a little fuzzy. What I _do_ remember is that the noise in my head finally stopped, but most important, I remember the way you tasted that first time."

Her hips pumped against Hermione's again, this time smearing some of the liquid heat overflowing from between her legs across Hermione's warm skin. Pansy muffled her soft moan in her oblivious girlfriend's neck, unable to keep the noise locked away inside of her.

"You might as well have poured _Amortentia_ down my throat for all the good resisting you would have done after my first taste." She continued breathlessly, her tongue snaking out to lap at soft skin. Her hips thrusted again, gently seeking relief, and Hemione's grip on her tightened, subconsciously encouraging Pansy's actions even if she remained blissfully unaware.

"Hermione." Pansy's moaned almost pleadingly into the base of the slumbering girl's throat, and she responded with a weak whimper, turning her head in search of Pansy's lips even in her sleep.

"That's what you smell like to me, _Amortentia._" She pushed on, dragging her nose along Hermione's bare shoulder."I always knew it wasn't your blood I smelled, but I never knew what _it_ was until that first Advanced Potions with Slughorn. All I knew was that you tasted the way it smelled, and you smelled the way it tasted. Was it any wonder I never stood a chance?"

She sighed deeply before easily tossing one long leg over Hermione's prone body, careful not to jostle the other girl. Straddling her body, she hovered above the source of her obsession, her body trembling with need even as she pushed on with her tale.

"You triggered something in me that day. There was this _connect _in the most primal part of my brain and I was hooked. I _had _to have you. Nothing and no one else would do."

She dipped her head to drag the tip of her tongue up Hermione's sternum, savoring the taste of delectable skin even as her hips steadily pumped at empty air, desperately searching for her lovers touch.

"And who knows? Perhaps there was something that connected in you too, because after that first taste you couldn't get enough either, could you?"

She punctuated her question with particularly sloppy kiss, her tongue laving the bookish girl's irresistible abdomen before pushing it into Hermione's waiting navel. The girl in question released a high pitched whine, her fingers scrabbling at the sheets, causing Pansy to glance up briefly to make sure the other girl wasn't finally awake. It wouldn't be long now, but Pansy wanted to finish what she had to say before then.

Regrettably abandoning the vast expanse of skin that was Hermione's torso, she pushed further down the bed, gently and quite easily coaxing her perfect little know-it-all's legs open. She settled onto her stomach comfortably, her eyes glued to the treasure now presented to her.

She swallowed the sudden rush of saliva that filled her mouth as she took in the neatly trimmed curls, not unlike the soft ones that adorned Hermione's head. They sat above a pair of beautifully flushed lips just beginning to part and reveal the folds within like a flower enchanted to open at her mere presence.

"And do you know what I learned that day on my knees in the forest, right behind the hut while your friends were inside wondering where you'd gone?" She asked distractedly, almost mesmerized by the sight of Hermione's essence just beginning to seep out of her. "I learned that the source of it all, for the way you tasted, the way you _smelled_, I could find it right here."

With nothing left to say and everything she wanted in front of her she wasted no time covering the entirety of her lover's cunt with her mouth, as if trying to consume her whole. Her tongue flicked at the other girl's entrance, her eyes rolling back into her head at her first taste as her grateful moan echoed the deep groan she heard from above.

Unable to divert her attention long enough to check on Hermione's current status, she wasted no time delving in and feasting on her unsuspecting victim. She dragged her tongue from just inside the other girl up through her folds in one broad stroke. Hermione's hips bucked into her mouth, accompanied with another grated moan as ink stained fingers threaded through her hair.

She wrapped one of arms around a trembling thigh as the other slipped between her own legs. She released a shuddering sigh into Hermione's heated flesh at finally finding relief before returning to her pleasurable task. She dragged her tongue through Hermione's folds again before setting her sights on the previously shy clit just beginning to show itself from beneath its hood.

The moment she enveloped it in her hot mouth, Hermione gasped sharply, arching under Pansy's onslaught as her eyes flew open.

"Pansy? Wha-?" She began bewildered and confused by the barrage of pleasure wracking her body even as the girl in question curled her tongue around her clit and began to suck harshly.

The breath slammed out of her body and her back arched almost painfully as her hand tightened in sleek black hair.

"Oh God, what? Oh _God_." Hermione gasped and still Pansy kept up her relentless assault, teeth gently pinching her clit between them as Pansy's wicked tongue washed over it again and again.

As if that weren't distracting enough, every time she tried regrouping the pieces of her scattered mind, Pansy would dip her tongue and push it inside her just long enough to get her attention before returning it to its previous post, leaving her wanting and frustrated.

"Pansy." It was meant to be a stern warning, but it sounded suspiciously like a plea as her eyes sought out and was pinned by deep emerald ones that sparked brighter with smug satisfaction. That's when she caught peculiar movement out of the corner of her eyes, and when she focused on it, her heart stopped, her mouth circling into a perfect 'o'.

She watched for a breathless moment as Pansy's hips bucked into her own hand, as her fingers twisted in tight circles around her clit while her tongue did the same to Hermione's.

Tremors started in the pit of her stomach and suddenly she was coming, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Pansy pleasuring them both at the same time, no matter how surprising her orgasm was.

"That's it." She encouraged in a near whisper as her hips writhed beneath her lover's crafty tongue, prompting Pansy to moan wantonly into her soaked flesh. "Just like that."

She obeyed Hermione's soft directive, her hips thrusting into her hand repeatedly as her eager tongue pushed inside Hermione once more, this time to collect every sweet liquid drop her body had to offer.

When she had her wits about her again, Hermione used the hand tangled in long hair to drag Pansy's mouth off of her, only for a moan to reverberate in her chest at the sight of the Slytherin's glistening chin.

"When I am through with you," she began, her low voice filled with dark promises, only to be cut off when Pansy slithered up her body swiftly to pull her into a heated kiss.

"Not before I'm through with you." She hissed against Hermione's lips, before twisting their bodies around until she was on her back beneath the startled Gryffindor, now on her hands and knees, who was still trying to catch up with Pansy's ever growing desire, and failing not to be swept away by it.

Pansy, whose thirst was too great, shifted down the bed in seconds flat until her mouth was level with her most coveted prize again. Her head lifted, tongue extended even as Hermione lowered her hips onto her awaiting mouth.

Once they'd found a rhythm that allowed Pansy's tongue to bury itself within Hermione every time her hips shifted forward, Pansy's hand settled between her legs again. Only this time her ever observant girlfriend noticed immediately.

"Don't." She sighed, her arms trembling as she held herself above the other girl. When it became clear that Pansy had no intention of stopping her hand's idle movements, Hermione raised her hips.

"No." She said firmly when Pansy's mouth tried to follow her retreating hips. She waited for flashing green eyes to finally meet hers.

"Don't. Come." She instructed sternly, raising a finger to emphasize her command.

Pansy glared defiantly for a few bated breaths before beginning to reluctantly remove her hand, only for Hermione to shake her head.

"Leave it there."

Pansy whimpered her displeasure only for it to soon be muffled as Hermione settled against her mouth again.

"One night." She breathed, pushing onto her knees so that she could look down her body and lock her eyes on Pansy's. "I begged you, _pleaded_ with you to go without for one night, and you agreed."

Pansy's tongue pushed into her in response and her hips picked up the pace as she rode the greedy little appendage.

"The night before my N.E.W.T.S." Hermione continued to mutter to herself distractedly even as her innermost muscles began to convulse around Pansy.

"You're unbelievable." She hadn't meant for her words to sound like praise but then her wicked Slytherin's fingers were inside her while her tongue rose to return to Hermione's clit in worship.

Her orgasm washed over her swiftly, her body arching as it filled her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, her fingers fisted in Pansy's hair to keep herself balanced. When the tremors finally stopped, and the pounding in her ears had quieted, she took her time making her way down Pansy's body, delightfully aware of every time the slick wetness between her legs and along the insides of her thighs came into contact with the hypersensitive body below hers.

Pansy for her part could only whimper longingly, desperate for those ink stained fingers to touch her. With Hermione's taste thick in her mouth, and her scent enveloping the entranced Slytherin as the full weight of the other girl's abundant curls fell around her, clouding her mind, all she wanted to do was come with Hermione buried deep inside her. That singular desire had her whining, begging, for the bookworm's touch, her pleas incoherent as Hermione finally settled between her legs, Pansy's hand the only barrier keeping her hungry cunt from that of her lover's.

When Hermione's lips finally met Pansy's, she wasted no time slipping her tongue into the overly willing mouth beneath hers, simultaneously calming and inciting Pansy's passion. She tasted herself in every inch of Pansy's mouth, staking claim to it as her tongue flicked and licked at every corner and crevice.

Pansy whimpered again, fully submitting and giving herself freely, only for her girlfriend to abruptly sever their connection. She cried out at the sudden loss only for it to turn into a low moan when her impatient writhing caused her fingers to slip over her clit while her knuckles nudged Hermione's.

In response Hermione bore down on her with her hips, preventing Pansy from any further attempts to get herself off.

"I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear about tonight." Hermione began with as much authority as she could manage with lover's trapped knuckles putting delightful pressure on her own bundle of nerves. She moved her hips in a tight circle, grinding against the back of Pansy's hand. Her eyes fluttered as she relished the sparks of pleasure shooting up and down her spine.

Pansy mewled at the feel of Hermione's shallow thrusts which also resulted in her own fingers slipping and sliding through her folds.

"Forgive me Head Girl," she began instinctively, her tongue snaking out to clean Hermione's chin of any residual juices that clung to her skin from their messy kisses. "I couldn't help myself."

"Naughty girl, you never _can_ help yourself, can you?" Hermione chastised almost lovingly as her hand gravitated to a pale breast, tweaking a previously neglected nipple with nimble fingers. Her teeth pinched the skin of Pansy's neck, and Pansy's entire body arched into her as a result.

"You'll have to be punished of course," Hermione breathed, her hips boring down on her wayward lover again, keeping her at bay. "I can't have you thinking it's okay to give me your word one moment, and break it the next."

"Yes Head Girl." Pansy moaned obediently, eager to please so that she could be rewarded that much sooner.

"Good girl." Hermione sighed, trailing kisses down a slender neck. "As punishment, you're only allowed to come using your hand, _this_ hand." She emphasized, pushing the hand between them against Pansy firmly with her hips.

Pansy whined her displeasure, a pout already beginning to form on her lips when blunt teeth sank sharply into her shoulder in reprimand. When her resulting whimper had finally quieted, Hermione continued as if she hadn't been interrupted at all, her tongue soothing the bruise her abrupt bite had caused.

"But seeing as you were so kind enough to give me two very pleasant orgasms with that sinful mouth of yours, I guess I can help you, but only a little."

She whispered a familiar incantation, her tongue twisting and swirling against Pansy's delicate clavicle and the affected girl gave a full bodied shudder.

"I take it you remember the rules?" She murmured into the soft skin along the inner curve of Pansy's breast. She was too distracted to see the other girl's quick nod.

"Answer me." She commanded gently and Pansy instantly complied.

"I am not allowed to do anything without your permission." She sighed breathlessly, compelled by the spell she was under. It was an ingenious little brain child of theirs not unlike the Imperius curse, only less unforgivable and a whole lot more fun. Hermione liked to call it 'Simon Says'.

"You are not allowed to do anything without my permission." The bushy haired girl reaffirmed. "That includes coming, _especially_ coming. Shall we begin?" Before she could respond, Hermione spoke again.

"Touch yourself for me darling, just like you did before."

Pansy gasped as her fingers were suddenly circling her clit, and Hermione hummed her approval as her teeth grazed over the top of her breast. Pansy buried her free hand in thick curls, encouraging Hermione's actions even as her preoccupied hand did her lover's bidding as if it had a will of it's own. Her hips bucked into said hand and Hermione's soft groan vibrated across her skin as she mewled again.

"Don't move your hips." Came Hermione's next command and that too was obeyed. "I can't believe you did this to me." She complained suddenly, managing to sound incredulous and awed all at once. "You _know_ how important it is for me to get a full night's rest before a test. Hush." She commanded again, abruptly putting a stop to any excuses her sly lover intended to come up with, before taking as much of her breast into her mouth as she could.

Pansy tossed her head back, her breath coming in ragged pants, her voice having been silenced, and when Hermione mumbled '_faster_' against her nipple, she squeezed her eyes shut, baring the unrelenting pleasure bombarding her body without a single peep.

She wasn't sure how long Hermione kept her like that, taunting and teasing her while she made her torment and tease herself with directives such as '_harder_, _go inside_, _two fingers_, _make yourself come_, _stop I've changed my mind_, _take your fingers out and start over_'. All while Hermione amused herself with Pansy's breasts, switching back and forth between the two as if she couldn't decide which nipple she liked in her mouth the most.

Pansy loss count of how many times she nearly came under the clever witch's relentless reign over her body, and by the time Hermione crawled back up her shaking form, her mind was nothing more than a bubbling soup of desire with one singular focus.

Hermione, who'd taken to driving three of Pansy's fingers inside herself every time she thrust her hips forward, watched in wonder as Pansy tossed her head in pleasure, her teeth gripping her bottom lip to keep her desperate sounds at bay, despite the fact that they would not come anyway without Hermione's say so.

"Just look at you." She found herself whispering, her hips slowing significantly but not stopping completely. Pansy's eyes rolled open, black strands of hair plastered to her head as she focused on the girl above her, her eyes clouded over with near unbearable pleasure. "Tell me how it feels."

Pansy's eyes cleared at the gentle command only to darken in comprehension. Immediately her lips parted to release a long, low moan, and when she had breath in her lungs again, it all came in a rush of incoherent pleas.

"So good baby, so good." She murmured over and over.

"Do you want more?"

"Oh please, please. I need you. Anything, everything, just _more_." She babbled, her body straining against Hermione's. Her free hand moved to grip her lover's arse tightly, silently begging her to move faster.

"You're so beautiful like this." Hermione whispered against her sweaty temple, ignoring Pansy's not so subtle demand despite the bite of fingernails. "When you're so wanting for me, so desperate."

"Only you, only you, only you." Pansy chanted as Hermione began to move with purpose again.

"You have never looked more perfect to me than you do right now." She admitted with ease and Pansy cried out at her sudden rapid pace especially after Hermione started to grind against the back of her hand after each successful thrust.

"Do you want to come for me?" Hermione asked, to which she received a series of ragged moans in reply. "Do you want me to come for you?" She whispered into Pansy's ear almost curiously and the Slytherin's response was more visceral.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes." She answered quickly until the words merged together in one long hiss.

"Go on then," Hermione finally relented, her teeth snagging an earlobe. "Make us come."

Pansy wasted no time propelling them to the edge again, and when she threw them over, it was to the sound of her screaming her lover's name. Her vision went completely white and there was a slight ringing in her ears for the longest moment. When her eyes opened again, it was to the sight of Hermione sucking on two of the fingers previously inside herself contently while she waited for Pansy to return to her.

Pansy whimpered at the sight, her voice scratchy and raw, before sliding her tongue over the back of her hand, moaning at the taste of Hermione in her mouth again.

"Let me guess," Hermione panted when she'd finally released Pansy's delectable digits. "The smell again?"

"It's just so very alluring." Pansy hummed, Hermione watching with rapt attention as she lapped at the back of her hand decadently with her eyes closed, like a cat with a bowl of crème. She pressed a kiss to the apathetic girl's jaw.

"I love you." She murmured against sweaty skin, and looked up just in time to see Pansy's smirk.

"I know." The Slytherin girl sighed, not bothering to open her eyes or turn away from her treat, prompting her know-it-all girlfriend to roll her eyes. She paused, frowning as something occurred to her before turning suspicious eyes on the girl still trapped beneath her.

"Did you call me a mudblood while I was sleeping?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as she watched Pansy's smirk turn sly. Bright green eyes finally met hers again, sparking with a hint of mischief.

"Only once." She admitted coyly, not the slightest bit repentant.

Hermione heaved a world weary sigh as if she were terribly put out by Pansy's behavior, despite her own eyes reflecting the look in Pansy's.

"I suppose you know I'll have to punish you for that as well." She pointed out offhandedly.

"Promise?" Pansy taunted, her lips curling into a playful sneer. Hermione arched a brow at the blatant challenge.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Yes Head Girl." Pansy sighed blissfully, eager to see what Hermione had in store for her next now that her upcoming exams were the furthest thing from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Women loving women explicitly, including but not limited to some anal and a strap-on enchanted to be real. If that's not your thing, don't read.

A/N: Whoops. I really had no intention of writing a second chapter for this story until I started wondering what a second chapter would look like. So here it is. Hope you enjoy ^_^

Pansy groaned at the feel of Hermione steadily pushing into her again, her pleasure bordering on frustration. It hadn't taken long for her lover to move on with her plans to punish Pansy once she'd decided there was no point in trying to return to sleep. She'd climbed off the bed to pull their toy chest out from underneath and after a few moments of searching through it, she'd found what she wanted.

She'd wasted no time donning the sleek black harness that could be mistaken for a stylish pair of boy shorts save for the ring in the front where Hermione then slid one of their favorite dildos -a 9 inch, dark red phallus with a slight curve at the tip- into place. Pansy's breathing had increased, her excitement reaching new heights as she watched Hermione then grab her wand. She'd tapped the harness twice and it had shimmered before seemingly evaporating into thin air. As for the dildo, where it once sat a fleshlike penis with a slight red tinge jutted proudly from Hermione's hips.

Pansy had watched with lidded eyes as Hermione put her wand away and when she reached for her new appendage running her fingers lightly over the shaft to test its sensitivity, Pansy squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure between her legs. Hermione had wrapped her fingers around the shaft, giving a few experimental strokes and when she shuddered in pleasure, her eyes falling closed, Pansy couldn't stay away a second longer.

She'd risen from the bed and crossed the distance between them in two strides, her lips covering Hermione's in a fevered kiss as she pressed her entire body against the bookworm's. She'd relished the feel of her lover's new member trapped between them, warm flesh pulsating against her stomach as she devoured Hermione's mouth.

She'd been too eager to stay for long and soon she was pressing hurried kisses across Hermione's jaw and down her body until she was on her knees before her. She'd pressed her face against her lover's abdomen, breathing in her scent before biting the flesh harshly. Hermione had hissed and Pansy had smirked up at her unapologetically and then turned her attention to the newest addition to her lover's sublime form.

She'd pressed sweet kisses along Hermione's length from the base to the tip and was delighted to find that when she licked her lips she tasted her lover's delectable cunt. Hermione had somehow managed to coat the phallus in her own juices without Pansy noticing as an extra special treat, and Pansy had the fleeting thought that if she hadn't already given all of herself to the know-it-all, she would have right then and there.

After that pleasant discovery, Pansy wasted no time wrapping her lips around the head of her lover's very real dick and began to suck softly, her tongue swirling around the tip. Hermione's entire body shuddered again and Pansy looked up past the bruise forming beside the bookworm's navel, and her heaving breasts before meeting lidded chocolate eyes. She'd had all of Hermione's attention and she made a show of taking all of the other girl into her mouth.

Hermione groaned then at not only the sight of Pansy taking all of her in one go, but at the feel of being sheathed in Slytherin's throat. Pansy'd swallowed around her member and Hermione's head fell back with another groan, her control over the situation quickly unraveling around them. Pansy pulled her mouth off of Hermione just long enough to collect all of the other girl's juices on her tongue before taking her lover's shaft into her mouth again.

When Hermione tangled her fingers in sleek black hair, Pansy was all too happy to sit still while her usually composed lover couldn't resist thrusting shallowly into her mouth. It hadn't lasted long though. Once Hermione had regained her wits, she'd pulled Pansy's mouth off of her completely. Their eyes met again and Hermione tilted Pansy's head back even as she bent over to reach her lips. They shared a slow, thorough kiss before Hermione pulled back.

"Enough." She'd sighed against Pansy's lips. "I have other plans for you. Get on the bed."

Now Pansy found herself on her back, her spread legs dangling over Hermione's forearms while the other girl held onto her thighs as she thrust into her lover at a steady pace. She made sure her measured strokes took the same amount of time coming out of the Slytherin as going in and it was slowly driving Pansy insane.

She loved how full she felt when Hermione was buried completely inside her but she needed more. She'd tried telling the bookworm that on several occasions since the girl had first entered her, but her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as Hermione maintained her steady pace. They'd been at it for over twenty minutes and Pansy's patience had finally run out. Suddenly she buried her hand in Hermione's thick curls and forcefully pulled her head down until they were sharing the same breath.

"Fuck me like you mean it." She practically sneered in Hermione's face and was rewarded with a particularly forceful thrust of Hermione's hips. She mewled when the other girl pulled back at the same measured pace, nearly pulling out of her completely, only to push back into her with another sharp thrust.

"I always fuck you like I mean it." Hermione murmured as she pressed soft kisses to her lover's jaw. She gave another hard thrust, this time angling her hips in a way that allowed her stroke Pansy's G spot every time she pushed inside the other girl and Pansy moaned her appreciation.

"Whether I'm licking that sweet little cunt of yours until you melt, or drilling you into bed until you black out, I mean it." Hermione whispered prompting Pansy to drag her sharp nails down the bookworm's entire front. It wasn't very often that she talked dirty to Pansy, but when she did it felt like a jolt of electricity straight to Pansy's clit and she reacted accordingly, her hips bucking to meet Hermione's.

Hermione for her part merely flinched at her girlfriend's harsh touch before adjusting their position so that Pansy's calves were resting on her shoulders, nearly bending the petite girl in half as ink stained fingers grasped pale hips, keeping them pinned to the bed.

"How could I not when I can have you any way I want?" Hermione continued softly as if she hadn't been interrupted and Pansy moaned, desperately wanting to bury her face in the know-it-all's neck as she exerted her dominion over the Slytherin's body. Due to their new position the most she could do was grip Hermione's arse and hold on as her lover took her thoroughly. "How could I not when your legs practically fall open for me anytime I come near you as if you can't help yourself?"

"That's because I _can't_." Pansy admitted with a hiss. Ever since that day in their third year when she'd given into her desires and buried her face between Hermione's legs behind Hagrid's hut, Pansy'd had trouble controlling herself around the other girl. If Hermione got too close all she could think about was getting on her back, or knees, or however else the Gryffindor might want her and let the bookworm do as she pleased, as if Pansy were hardwired to do so. It had been a never-ending torment for her until Hermione had admitted one night that it was difficult for her to be near Pansy and not want her as well.

"And why would you want to," Came Hermione's response as her tempo changed and suddenly she was thrusting into her lover with purpose, barely pulling all the way out before burying herself in Pansy again. The Slytherin cried out at the sudden spike in pleasure, almost missing as Hermione said, "Not when you could have my cock inside you anytime you want."

Pansy cried out, her hips trying and failing to buck into Hermione's unrelenting thrusts. She could barely catch her breath, her heart pounding in her ears and all she wanted was more. More of Hermione's body, and her mouth, and the filthy words spilling from her lips as easily as if she were reciting a spell and Pansy couldn't get enough. She wanted to feel the other girl not only in her body, but in her blood, in her very soul, and being the know-it-all that she was, Hermione did everything in her power to make that a reality.

"Are you going to come?" Hermione asked when all Pansy could do was moan continuously with each breath she took. She nodded her head frantically; her eyes squeezed shut and causing her to miss Hermione's small mischievous smile.

"Me too." She whispered and then she was gone, just like that. She hadn't simply stopped; her body had disappeared from Pansy's completely, leaving her bereft, alone, and on the verge of tears. Her eyes snapped open to see what had happened only to slam shut again with a tortured moan when she spotted Hermione kneeling at the bottom of the bed, her fist wrapped tightly around the base of her enchanted member in an attempt to keep her orgasm at bay as her heavy panting matched Pansy's.

"Why did you stop?" Pansy gasped, resisting the near painful urge to finish herself off after having had her orgasm stolen.

"We're not finished." Was Hermione's only explanation once she found some semblance of control again. "Turn over."

Pansy whimpered as she obeyed the command and settled onto her stomach, all the different possibilities her new position afforded them flashing through her mind. She felt the bed shift as Hermione moved toward her again. She reached for a couple pillows and tapped Pansy's hip lightly. Pansy complied with the silent directive, raising her hips high enough for her lover to place the pillows beneath her before she settled onto the pillows comfortably, her arse propped in the air.

Hermione ran her hand down Pansy's back in a soothing caress and the Slytherin relaxed even more.

"Good?" Hermione inquired as she continued to rub her girlfriend's back and Pansy hummed her approval, her head settling onto her arms as she waited for her lover's next move. Out of all the things she envisioned, what Hermione asked next never crossed her mind.

"How many times did you call me a mudblood?" She asked casually, her caress traveling all the way down to her arse this time, causing Pansy to tense. She'd completely forgotten that Hermione had promised to punish her for that indiscretion.

"Pansy?"

"Once." She answered and almost instantly Hermione was bringing the flat of her hand down against one of Pansy's arse cheeks, causing the girl to cry out. Her hips jumped away from the punishing hand, pressing into the pillows beneath her, only to push back into Hermione's hand as she soothed away the sting of her lash.

"Are you sure?" She asked only to bring her hand down again, this time on the other cheek, before Pansy had the chance to do anything other than open her mouth to reply. The air whooshed out of her lungs as a loud groan and she barely heard Hermione say, "Don't lie."

She waited patiently for Pansy to catch her breath which the other girl was grateful for.

"I may have mentioned mudbloods in general while referring to you." The Slytherin admitted begrudgingly and Hermione hummed in response.

"That sounds about right." She replied, absently rubbing the reddening skin of her lover's bottom. "Twenty lashes ought to do it, don't you think?"

Pansy barely had time to do more than whimper before Hermione brought her hand down on the same exact spot she'd hit the first time.

"Count them for me darling." Hermione instructed over the sound of Pansy's high pitched whine before her hand came down again, alternating cheeks as she did.

Somehow Pansy managed to keep count, crying out the numbers as her body rapidly fluctuated between the intense pain and pleasure Hermione was raining on it. By the tenth lash she could barely breathe. By the fifteenth she was so soaked she could feel her arousal trailing down her thighs and onto the sheets beneath her, and by the time she reached twenty, it was all she could do to gasp the number breathlessly, her head swimming with endorphins.

"Good girl." Hermione murmured, her hand returning to soothe the pain she'd inflicted on her girlfriend. She shifted until she was kneeling directly behind Pansy, her eyes glued to the other girl's drooling cunt.

"Look at the mess you made." She continued softly as Pansy tried to regain her breath. She swallowed the excess saliva in her mouth as she realized she hadn't really tasted her girlfriend all night. Something she intended to rectify presently. "I suppose it can't be helped."

That was the only warning Pansy received before Hermione grasped her arse firmly, pulling the cheeks apart as her thumbs spread her slit open wide. She bit into her bottom lip, her loud moan echoing throughout the room as Hermione dragged her tongue through her folds. The know-it-all paused just long enough to lick Pansy's thighs clean before her clever tongue was pushing through her folds again in search of her clit.

The angle wasn't ideal and Pansy raised her hips to give her lover better access only for Hermione's grip to tighten as she held the Slytherin in place. Her tongue pulled back just far enough to lap at Pansy's entrance a few times before finally pushing it into the other girl. Pansy mewled at the feel of her girlfriend steadily sliding her tongue inside of her. Her fingers grasped the sheets tightly, her back arching as much as it could while Hermione proceeded to tongue fuck her.

Just as she began to feel the stirrings of her orgasm in the pit of her stomach, Hermione pulled away again, but whatever protests she'd been about to voice morphed into a scream as Hermione buried all 9 inches of her previously neglected member into Pansy in one thrust.

Hermione stayed put just long enough for Pansy to catch her breath before she was pounding into her lover with all she had. Pansy turned her head into the bed to muffle her moans as they started to increase in volume, prompting Hermione to grip the hair at the back of her head tightly and pull her head back and away from the bed.

"Let me hear you." She growled and Pansy moaned loudly in response.

"Hermione..." She pleaded, not knowing what it was she was begging for until she felt her lover's thumb ease between her arse cheeks to press against the back entrance she found there. Pansy mewled again, her nails ripping through the sheets as Hermione's thumb rubbed at the puckered opening a couple times before pushing past the tight ring of muscle and into her arse.

"Gods, yes!" Pansy shrieked as Hermione took possession of her entire body, the immense pleasure ripping her mind to shreds as her lover fucked her for all she was worth and then some. She murmured and babbled, screamed, cried and everything in between, all the while begging Hermione to never stop fucking her. She couldn't be sure but she thought she heard Hermione promise she wouldn't and just like that she was there.

"I'm going to-" She tried to warn breathlessly as she bucked beneath the other girl's relentless thrusting. "I'm going to come."

"Go ahead." Hermione encouraged just as breathless, her entire body trembling at the thought of Pansy coming while she was so deep inside her. "It's just us. No one's here to see you come all over my cock while I fuck your arse like some common whore."

And then Pansy was coming, wave after wave of her orgasm crashing over her, Hermione's words ringing in her ears. Hermione moaned loudly, burying her face in Pansy's hair as the other girl's vaginal walls collapsed around her member, squeezing so tightly Hermione could barely move. She rutted against her lover's bottom, her thumb still pushing into Pansy's tight passage, and soon she too was coming.

Though there was no semen, there was something oh so satisfying about coming inside her girlfriend and Pansy seemed to agree, groaning as her cunt fluttered and clenched around Hermione through another smaller orgasm.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breath before Hermione finally moved to roll off of Pansy. Only the other girl rolled with her, grasping Hermione's hand and pulling it around her waist so that they were spooning with bookworm's member still buried inside her.

"As much as I enjoy this position," Hermione started, trying and failing to retrieve her hand from the Slytherin. "Wouldn't you like it better if I-"

"No." Pansy replied, already knowing what Hermione was going to say. Hermione frowned at not only being interrupted but at Pansy's petulant response. She pushed up, leaning on her elbow so that she could really look at her lover, only to meet defiant green eyes.

"Pansy, I'm not keeping this thing on. The enchantment is going to wear off soon and it's going to be terribly uncomfortable for both of us."

"I don't care." Came the petulant response.

"Pansy," She tried again, this time her tone admonishing, but Pansy stopped her with a glare.

"I want you to stay." She stated firmly, leaving no room for argument as her eyes bore into Hermione's causing the bookworm to sigh.

"Fine, but I better not be late tomorrow because we got stuck together."

"We're already stuck together." Pansy teased only to receive a frown from the know-it-all. She smiled and leaned up to press a lingering kiss to the downturned lips until she felt Hermione smile in return.

"I love you." She sighed, their previous exertions finally catching up with her as she settled onto the bed again, her eyes falling closed.

"I know." Hermione whispered and Pansy laughed softly, relaxing into her lover's arms as she too settled down and followed Pansy into their dreams.


End file.
